Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih
by nakamura11
Summary: "JONGINIE! Kau tega padaku!" "tapi chagi kumohon! Aku tak keberatan dengan yang lain, asalkan jangan meminta hal aneh seperti itu!" "Sudahlah Kai, turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu"-Chanyeol "tapi hyung..." "JONGINIE! ..."/ "aku bersumpah, tak akan mau lagi masuk kedalam ruangan terkutuk itu"-Kai / KAISOO AND ALL OFFCIAL COUPLE/ CHAP 3 UPDATE! Semoga puas
1. Aku akan jadi APPA!

Title : Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

Rated : T+ - (?)

Pairing : Kaisoo dan all official couple EXO.

Genre : Romance humor

Summary : "JONGINIE! Kau tega padaku!""tapi chagi~ kumohon! Aku tak keberatan dengan yang lain, asalakan jangan meminta hal aneh seperti itu!" "Sudahlah Kai, turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu"-Chanyeol "tapi hyung..." "JONGINNIEE! Huweee aku ingin nasi goreng! Buatakan aku sekarang!"/ "aku berumpah, tak akan mau lagi masuk kedalam ruangan terkutuk itu"-Kai

Disclaimer : hanya panpik amburadul ini yang sepenuhnya milik Nami.

Warning : YAOI, BL, Mpreg, typho, dan lain sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

REVIEW! ^^

* * *

"_Yak! Cadel! Kau curang!" _

"_aku tidak curang! Kau saja yang payah, Kkamjoong!"_

"_eitsss! Jangan sembarangan, kau! Jangan menyerempet mobilku!"_

"_aku tak menyerempet, YAK KKAMJOONG! Kau curang!"_

'_You Winner'_

"_hahaha! Akhirnya! Lihat cadel mobilmu penyok!"_

"_Aku tak terima! Ulangi lagi!"_

"_hahah, baiklah-baiklah~"_

Beginilah keadaan dorm EXO tiap minggu pagi. Pasti ada saja suara berisik dari salah satu kamar member. Dan suara bising dua namja tadi memang sudah langganan hampir setiap pagi. Kim Joong In a.k.a Kai dan juga Oh Sehun si maknae, merekalah tersangka dibalik suara berisik yang tiap pagi selalu bikin kepala para hyungnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"_Mwo! Mobil thiapa itu?! cepatnya!" _

"_hahaha! Itu mobilku cadel! Lihat-lihat mobilmu tertinggal jauh!"_

"_Ckk, akan ku tunjukan juruth baruku Kkamjoong! Lihat thaja!"_

Suara berisik itu lama-lama menyeruak keluar ruangan dan semakin kencang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada istrinya dikamar, sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"mmmpphhh! Nggmmp! Mpuah! Apa yang kau lakukan Yeolli?! Bibirku sakit kau gigit seperti itu!" Baekhyun memukul pelan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar.

"ah, mian Baekki. Aku akan keluar sebentar" Chanyeol dengan pakaian toplessnya beranjak turun dari atas Baekhyun dan pergi keluar kamar. Wajahnya memerah karna kesal.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan melesat menuju kamar bertuliskan KAISOO THE BEST COUPLE yang sekarang masih berisik dengan suara-suara para maknae menyusahkan itu.

"YAK! SEHUN KKAMJOONG! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya, ia menggedor-gedor pintu keras-keras. Dan itu membuat Suho yang sibuk menelpon istri berlengsung pipinya yang sedang mendapat Job itu menutup gagang telpon dan menoleh keluar kamarnya.

"Hey, Chanyeol ada apa denganmu?"

"ah maaf hyung, aku hanya kesal dengan mereka berdua. Mereka mengganggu acaraku dengan Baekki!" rengek Chanyeol masih dengan posisinya menggedor pintu kamar KaiSoo.

"hem, bukankah biasa mereka seperti itu?" Suho masih setia memegang gagang telepon yang masih tersambung dengan Lay.

"iya, karna itu aku sudah pusing mendengarnya! Mereka benar-benar membuat konsentrasiku buyar, hyung!" protes Chanyeol yang akhirnya hanya ditanggapi 'Oh' oleh leader pemilik senyum angleic itu.

"_HAHAHAHA! Lihat mobilmu, GOTHONG! Thama theperti kulitmu Kkamjoong, hitam! Hahaha!"_

"_ck! Diam kau cadel! Jangan bawa-bawa kulitku!"_

Chanyeol kembali geram, ia tak bisa lagi sabar sekarang. Kedua setan maknae itu benar-benar mengganggu, bisakah Chanyeol seharian tidak mendengar teriak-teriakan itu? menurutnya lebih baik ia tak mendengar desahan-desahan Baekyun yang menggodanya tiap malam dari pada harus mendnegar kedua maknae menyebalkan itu berteriak tiap pagi.

"YAK! SEHUN KAMJOONG, BISAKAH KALIAN..."

"_KYAHAHAHAHA! LIHAT, MOBILMU MATHUK KE THOLOKAN!"_

"_ARG! DIAM KAU CADEL! AKAN KU BALAS KAU"_

Amarah Chanyeol memuncak ampe ubun-ubunnya. Asap keluar dari telinganya, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Arg, kubunuh kalian berdua"

"Yeolli, ada apa?" tangan Chanyeol yang hendak mendobrak pintu di depannya terhenti setelah mendengar suara imut milik Baekhyun istrinya itu.

"Yeolli?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sebari mengucek imut (?) matanya.

Chanyeol mematung seketika, setelah melihat pemandangan disampingnya sekarang, _"KAU BENAR-BENAR IMUT BABY BAEKKI!" _Chanyeol berteriak dalam hatinya.

Ia menelan ludahnya kasar melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran. Itu membuat Chanyeol seketika lupa dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada dua maknae yang masih sibuk berteriak di dalam kamar KaiSoo.

"emm, Yeolli? Ada ap...KYAA!" teriak Baekhyun kaget, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggendongnya dengan gaya Bridal Style lalu membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Dan akhirnya tambah satu lagi kamar yang mengisi kebisingan di dalam dorm EXO tersebut.

Mari kita beralih ke couple lain. Terlihat dua orang namja berparas china baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm dengan dua kantong di setiap tangannya (?).

"_eeemmmp! Ahhh ahhh! Yeo..Yeolli!"_

"_Baekki baekki baekki!"_

"mereka lakukannya lagi?" tanya namja berpipi chubby a.k.a Xiumin dengan mulut penuh bakpaunya.

"mungkin saja, memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau ingin kita melakukannya juga?" namja bertubuh kurus bernama Chen itu menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Xiumin disampingnya.

Xiumin yang mendengarnya langsung tertunduk dengan wajah memerah, sejak kapan namjachigunya ini jadi mesum seperti ini?

"bo...bodoh!" Xiumin memukul pelan perut Chen yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Chen.

"haha, yasudah lebih baik kita berikan ini dulu pada Kyungsoo" Chen mengangkat dua kantung bahan-bahan makanan di tangannya dan beranjak pergi menuju dapur, lalu diikuti oleh Xiumin dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur mereka sudah melihat sesosok namja mungil tengah membelakangi mereka dan sibuk mencuci sana-sini. Namja mungil itu atau biasa di panggil Kyungsoo tak sadar akan kedatangan Xiumin dan Chen yang menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja makan.

"Kyungsoo, ini bahan-bahannya sudah kami beli semuanya" ucap Xiumin menyetuh pelan pundak Kyungsoo sebari memakan satu bakpau ditangannya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya terkejut lalu mebersihkan tanggannya dengan posisi masih membelakangi Xiumin dan Chen.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya...

"ASTAGA!" seketika Chen yang baru saja meminum jus jeruk yang ada di kulkas mengeluarkan semua jus dari mulutnya tepat diwajah Xiumin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kim Joong Dae! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Xiumin protes sebari membersihkan wajahnya yang lengket karna jus jeruk dari mulut Chen. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan bakpau.

"ah mian hyung, aku hanya terkejut. Tapi, ada apa dengan wajahmu Kyungsoo?" Chen menatap Xiumin dan beralih menatap wajah seram Kyungsoo yang menatap Xiumin dan Chen dengan ekspresi O_Onya.

Xiumin ikut menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mengangguk pelan. "kau kenapa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi O_Onya. Kalau di lihat-lihat Kyungsoo terlihat amat lesu walaupun ekspresinya seperti itu. Ia seperti orang sakit, bibirnya yang berisis itu juga terlihat kering .

"kau sakit?" tanya Xiumin sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyungsoo berubah, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"mian hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar" Kyungsoo melesat pergi meninggalkan Chen yang masih memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk, sedangkan Xiumin terlihat sedang berfikir.

Chen menoleh kearah Xiumin yang tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia tersenyum puas lalu menarik Chen untuk membisikan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

"Kami pulang!" teriak Luhan yang baru saja memasuki dorm bersama dengan Lay dibelakangnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Job tambahan tadi malam.

Mendengar suara Luhan yang cukup nyaring itu membuat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar KaiSoo menangis keras-keras.

"HUWEEE! Luhannieee!"

Luhan yang heran melihat Sehun memeluk dirinya tiba-tiba, menarik tubuh Sehun dari pelukannya dan melihat jelas-jelas wajah Sehun yang sekarang penuh dengan coret-coretan.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan membersihkan airmata Sehun yang berembes dari matanya.

"hik hik! Gara-gara Kai, Luhannie! Dia jahat thama Thehun! Hueeee!" Sehun kembali merengek-rengek dalam pelukan Luhan.

"ck, dasar anak itu. Dimana dia sekarang, eoh?" tanya Luhan mengelus rambut sehun yang berwarna warni itu.

"itu dia orangnya, Luhannie! Hik hik" teriak Sehun sebari menunjuk nunjuk Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan wajah polosnya –sangat sangat polos- -.-

"Yak Kamjoong! Kau apakan Sehunnie ku, eoh?!" tanya Luhan mendekat kearah Kai, ia maish dipeluk erat erat oleh Sehun.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apakan dia, Luhan-ge"

"masih saja berbohong! Lihat wajah Sehunnie, kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" protes Luhan menunjuk nunjuk kearah hidung kai yang mancung kedalam itu /dihajar

"ah itu, Sehun tiba-tiba saja menyerangku dan ingin mem*peep*ku jadi langsung kucorat coret saja wajahnya" jelas Kai ngelantur kemana-mana, dan itu membuat Sehun yang menangis tiba-tiba melongo bersamaan dengan Luhan. *yadongmodeon

"HUWEEE! Luhannie! Dia memfitnahku!"

"YAK KAMJOONG!"

Baiklah, kita beralih ke Lay yang terdiam melongo di depan pintu dorm.

Lay akhirnya tersadar setelah beberapa detik menyaksikan adegan 'Pukulan Maut Luhan' yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"aku pulang" ucapnya pelan sangat sangat pelan sampai-sampai Suho yang berada di kamar paling ujung mendengar ucapannya.

"Yixing! kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" Suho menatap lekat-lekat namja yang sedang tersenyum di depannya, lesung pipinya terlihat amat jelas dan itu membuat Suho tak tahan ingin memeluknya.

Dan akhirnya dengan susah payah Suho memeluk Lay dengan sedikit menjijit. (yang sabar oppa -.- /dihajaraquatics)

"eh? Bukankah tadi baru saja kita ngobrol di telpon?"

"memang, tapi setidaknya kau beritahu suamimu ini jika ingin pulang " senyuman angleic yang membahana itu cukup membuat Lay merinding dan melemas seketika. Lay mengangguk pelan dnegan waja memerah.

Suho terkekeh kecil, melihat reaksi istrinya itu. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Lay itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"kau lapar kan? Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan dan berkumpul dengan yang lain"

"nde" balas Lay dan berjalan mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan yang memang jadi satu dengan ruang tv dan juga dapur.

Disana mereka melihat Xiumin dan Chen yang sibuk membereskan bahan-bahan makanan. Lay melihat kearah dapur, tak ada Kyungsoo di sana. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas tv. Hari sudah siang, tumben sekali Kyungsoo tidak berada di tempatnya sekarang.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Lay yang membuat Xiumin, Chen dan Suho langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"ah, iya dimana dia? Tumben sekali tidak ada di dapur" ucap Suho menatap Xiumin dan Chen.

"dia sedang ke toliet sebentar" jawab Xiumin dan di sambungi anggukan oleh Chen.

"oh, baiklah hari sudah siang, aku saja yang memasak sarapan pagi ini" Lay berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Suho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sangat lebar. Mungkin karna sudah lama ia tak merasakan masakan istrinya tersebut.

Kita beralih ke HunHan yang masih mengurusi maknae mesum alias si Kkamjoong.

"Appo! Luhannie, thakit tau" rengek Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Kai dan Sehun sekarang tengah berjongkok di depan Luhan sebari memegangi pantat dan kepala mereka.

"kenapa Luhannie memukulku? Kan Kkamjong yang thalah" tanya Sehun dengan wajah imutnya.

"ini juga salahmu Sehunnie! Kalau kau bermain permainan, kau harus menerima hasilnya. Dan kau Kkamjong, jangan seenak jidatmu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kata-kata kotormu itu. Aku bisa saja melaporkannya pada Kyungsoo" nasehat Luhan panjang lebar.

"lakukan saja, Luhan-ge. Lagi pula baby Sooku tetap akan mencintaiku" ucap Kai santai dan itu membuat dahi Luha mengerut marah.

'PLAK'

"Appo!" teriak Kai setelah merasakan 'Pukulan Maut Luhan' menyentuh pantatnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"arg, aku lelah mengurus kalian ini. benar-benar susah diatur" ucap Luhan menunjuk-nujuk kedua waja maknae itu dengan ujung sapu.

"tapi, Luhannie tetep cinta aku kan?" Sehun bersmirk ria sebari menatap lekat-lekat wajah Namjachigunya yang sekarang menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"bodoh!" Luhan membanting sapu dan langsung menuju dapur. Meninggalkan dua maknae yang beranjak berdiri dan ikut berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

Terlihat banyak kesibukan di ruangan yang mengambungkan tiga ruangan sekaligus itu.

Mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing , terutama pasangan SuLay yang masih sibuk berlovey dovey di dapur. Suho memeluk erat pinggang Lay yang sedang sibuk memasak. (itukan posisi lovey doveynya KaiSoo T^T)

Suho membenamkan wajahnya di leher Lay yang putih dan mulus itu, sesekali ia menghirup aroma harum dari tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Jong Myun, aku sedang engghm.. me..memasak" desah Lay di sela-sela kesibukannya. Ia masih memotong-motong bebagai sayuran dan memasukkannya kedalam panci berisi air mendidih *kurang lengkap.

"iya, aku tau kau boleh melanjutkannya~" ucap Suho masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Lay.

"bukan itu, ma..maksudku bisa kau... engghhmmm.. Jo...Jongmyun!" bentak Lay sebari menggenggam pisau ditangannya. Ia mnatap tajam Suho dengan posisi mengangkat pasaunya.

Suho hanya terdiam dan akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di sofa ruang tv, menghampiri Chen dan Xiumin yang saling suap menyupi bakpau berbentuk bebek.

Suho memutar bola matanya, ia menatap malas CheMin di sampingnya. Sedangkan dua namja yang sedang bermesra mesraan itu tak menghiraukan sama sekali akan berbagai desis pelan dari leader bermuka anglelic itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan couple HunHan di ujung ruangan? Mereka sedang asik meminum bubble tea yang mereka beli kemarin. Dan di depan pintu yang memisahkan ruang tv dan lorong kamar yang lain, terdapatlah makhluk berkulit tan yang masih sibuk melirik sana sini dan mondar mandir sana sini.

Suho yang mau tidak mau melihat Kai yang berada di depannya merasa pusing melihat tingkah namja berambut coklat gelap itu.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai menoleh, masih dnegan sikap sedang mencari sesuatu. "aku mencari my baby Sooku, apa hyung melihatnya?"

"ah, aku baru ingat. Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang ke kamar mandi? kenapa lama sekali?" ucapan Suho membuat Xiumin dan Chen menghentikan acara 'ayo makan bapau bebek'nya.

"bungkinh bhia sebhang bhop (mungkin dia sedang poop?)" Chen menjawab asal-asalan dan menatap Xiumin sambil berkedip. Setelahnya Xiumin mengangguk cepat.

Kai dan Suho yang melihatnya hanya bengong dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan tiba-tiba mereka tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun memanggil Kai dari kejauhan.

"Jongin!"

Kai langsung menoleh kearah suara, dan ia mendapati Kyungso yang tengah di bopong oleh Chanyeol dan diikuti Baekhyun di sampingnya.

* * *

"MWO?!" semua -minus Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Chen- berteriak keras-keras, tak terkecuali pasangan TaoRis yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Xiumin dan Chen yang menceritakan hal mencengangkan itu, tersenyum lebar.

"tapi apa benar Kyungthoo-hyung hamil, hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam Xiumin dan Chen yang duduk di depannya.

"iya, kurasa begitu" jawab Xiumin menatap Kai yang tadi bengong sendiri akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"ja..di—" kai menggantung ucapannya dan tepat beberapa detik ia tertawa lebar.

"AKU AKAN JADI APPA!" teriaknya penuh kebanggaan. *boleh Nami mati sebentar?

"ya baguslah, mungkin ini bisa jadi pelajaran yang tepat agar si Kkamjong ini bisa belajar bertanggung jawab" ucap Suho yang berhasil membuat Kai diam dengan wajah menunduk.

"tapi, setelah mendengar Kyungsoo hamil, aku jadi ingin punya anak" ucap Tao yang akhirnya ikut berkomentar dalam rundingan bertema 'WOA Kyungsoo Hamil!' ini.

"iyah, kau benar Tao. Kenapa aku jadi ingin punya anak yah?" sambung Lay, dan setelahnya di jawab anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Dan seketika, Kris yang tadi diam saja membaca novel bahasa inggrisnya melongo mendengar istri pandannya itu mengucapkan hal yang bahkan langka sekali untuk dapat bisa didengar. Sedangkan Suho, yang ia lakukan hanya melongo mengikuti ekspresi O_O kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya, menatap Lay yang menunduk memegangi perutnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chen? Ia yang tadi asik memakan sisa bakpau bebeknya menganga lebar hingga akhirnya bakpau itu jatuh ke lantai *oppa itu jijik tau*

Selang beberapa detik mereka semua terdiam, tiba-tiba saja terlihat kilatan angin baru saja membawa tiga couple menghilang seketika.

Setelahnya, didalam tiga kamar sekaligus berbagai suara aneh bin ajaib terdengar mengisi keheningan dorm saat ini. _"AH! Gege~" "mmngghh.. Jo..jongdae!" "JONGMYUN!" _*sungguh, izikan Nami mati sebentar QAQ

Baiklah, kita beralih ke dua couple dan satu makhluk di dalam ruang tv sekarang.

"Luhannie~ kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memberikanmu anak?" seketika death glare sukses terkirim dari mata Luhan menuju hati Sehun.

"bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja kita belum menikah Sehunnie" ucapan Luhan menusuk hati Sehun berlahan. Baiklah ini memang salahnya yang berjanji akan menikahi Luhan dua tahun lagi.

"tapi, nanti kalau kita thudah menikah, aku mau kita membuatnya berkali kali yah" ucap Sehun diiringi senyum buing buingnya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

Sedangkan pasangan BaekYeol dan Kai yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah pasangan polos ini.

"em, baiklah kami akan pergi kekamar dulu. Aku tak mau ketinggalan oleh Kris-ge, Suho-hyung, dan juga Chen-hyung. Iya kan Baekki~" senyum lima jari dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun memasang tatapan horror, apa Chanyeol tidak lelah setelah bermain 6 ronde tadi?

"oh iya Kai, kau harus lebih sabar sekarang. Istri hamil itu sedikit—merepotkan. Jaa~" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan disambut teriakan minta tolong dari Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kai yang mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol hanya menatap HunHan dengan wajah bingung.

"kenapa kau menatap kami?"

**TBC**


	2. Biarkan aku jadi APPA!

OH! TIDAKKK! /tampar/

MIANNN! Nami bener-bener minta mangap *maap maksudnya* *nunduk sampe tengkurep* Maapkan Nami yang tidak teliti ini~ Setelah Nami baca lagi chap kemarin, OH NOO! (wTAT)w begitu banyak TYPO tersebar disetiap sudut (?). Kenapa Nami harus dilahirkan menjadi tipe orang yang MALES BANGET buat baca ulang cerita yang Nami buat?! Arg! Ok, bunuh Nami BUNUH SAJA! Nami sudah tidak kuat lagi! HUAAAA! huh huh huh... sudahlah tinggalkan ocehan Nami barusan, tapi sebelumnya, Nami emang bener-bener minta maap sebanyak banyaknya untuk semua kekurangan dalam panpik Screenpay perdana Nami ini.

Nah, sekarang... HALOO! /telat bego/ Nami dateng lagi bawa chapter dua panpik abal-abalan ini. Sekuat tenaga lahir dan batin Nami persiapin buat bikin chapter ini menjadi lebih lebih baik lagi. Maap jika humor kagak kerasa, dan sebelumnya mungkin Nami bakal nambahin sesuatu di WARNING. Yasudah ntu aja yang mau Nami pidatoin (?) . Balesan Review di akhir chapter yah~ DOZO~

eh eh tunggu bentaran, sebelumnya Nami ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1434 H bagi yang merayakannya. Sip lanjoot~

Title : Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

Rated : T+ - (?)

Pairing : Kaisoo dan all official couple EXO.

Genre : Romance humor

Summary : "JONGINIE! Kau tega padaku!" "tapi chagi~ kumohon! Aku tak keberatan dengan yang lain, asalkan jangan meminta hal aneh seperti itu!" "Sudahlah Kai, turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu"-Chanyeol "tapi hyung..." "JONGINNIEE! Huweee aku ingin nasi goreng! Buatakan aku sekarang!"/ "aku bersumpah, tak akan mau lagi masuk kedalam ruangan terkutuk itu"-Kai

Disclaimer : hanya panpik amburadul ini yang sepenuhnya milik Nami.

Warning : YAOI, BL, Mpreg, typo, OOC dan lain sebagainya. Tambahan, mungkin chapter ini rada Lemon lemon dikit, jadi BUAT ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR *batas umur tentukan sendiri/lempar* BOLEH AJA MASUK KALO EMANG PENASARAN._. SESAT DAN BERBAHAYA, dan JANGAN TIRU ADEGAN INI DIRUMAH. Sip itu aja yang mau ditambahin~

Don't Like Don't Read

REVIEW! ^^

* * *

"KYUNGSOO! AYOLAAHH~~~~"

"MWOOO! ANIOOO! ANIO ANIO ANIO!"

"AYOLAH KYUNGSOO!"

Seperti biasa, bukan dorm EXO namanya kalo gak berisik tiap pagi. Selalu saja ada satu hal yang membuat keadaan sekitar jadi heboh, terlebih lagi untuk hari ini. Terlihat kumpulan para ISTRI –tetep ada luhan kok- yang sibuk narik badan satu sama lain. Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Mungkin mereka sedang flashback kemasa kecil mereka, tidak tidak! Bukan itu, mereka lagi sibuk narik Kyungsoo yang gak mau keluar sama sekali dari dalam dorm. Lalu, kenapa Kyungsoo tak mau keluar? Karna ia tak mau ke rumah sakit. Dan kenapa Kyung- baiklah cukup bertanyanya, akan Nami jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

* * *

Jam 5 pagi waktu setempat, dari sekian banyak suara dengkuran dari para member –terutama Chanyeol- terdengar suara oseng-oseng (?) dari dalam dapur dorm EXO. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan namja chubby yang emang punya sarang di tempat itu. Panggil saja dia _Kyungsoo Istrinya Kai Yang Manis dan Sexy_ –atau itulah yang disebutkan Kai-

Kyungsoo sibuk sana sini, motong ini motong itu, cuci ini cuci itu dan lain sebagainya. Mata bulatnya yang lebar itu kali ini terlihat sedikit sayu, wajahnya sangat pucat. Ya walaupun seperti itu, tangannya tetap lihai memotong dan memasukan berbagai macam bahan makanan.

"ugh, kenapa perutku sakit sekali?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit sekarang.

"ukh..." secepat mungkin ia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, melirik Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati kompor yang masih menyala dan makanan yang sedang dimasak setengah jadi.

"saking mualnya, eoh? Sampai-sampai lupa dengan masakannya"

Tak lama, Kyungsoo datang dengan beberapa tisu di tangannya, ia membersihkan mulutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mendapati Lay yang sekarang sibuk meneruskan masakannya.

"Lay gege?"

Lay menoleh dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo –yang pastinya masih dengan ekspresi O_O khasnya- sebari tersenyum.

"sedikit lega?" Tanya Lay, dan dijawab Kyungsoo dengan anggukan walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan koki EXO-M itu.

Lay mematikan kompor lalu menoleh menatap Kyungsoo sebari memberi senyuman agelic –yang diajari oleh Suho- dengan satu lesung pipi di pipi kirinya.

"awal awal memang sangat menyiksa, Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah, mungkin dua bulan kedepan kau akan terus seperti ini"

Dan Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah khasnya

"maksudmu apa gege?" Lay sweatdrop seketika, jadi Kai belum memberi tahu Istri polosnya ini? Dan jadi, sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan?

Oh baiklah, sabar Lay sabar. Lay mengelus pelan dadanya, dan berlanjut menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"kau tak mengerti Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan masih dengan ekspresi khasnya. Ia juga membalas tatapan mata Lay dalam-dalam, dan tak sadar wajah keduanya lama-lama mendekat. Dan di saat itulah Suho dan Kai –entah kebetulan atau bukan- datang secara bersamaan.

Seketika Suho dan Kai menatap horror adegan LaySoo yang berada di depannya.

"YIXING!"

"BABY SOO!"

Teriakan itu membuat Kyungsoo terpental seketika, ia menatap Kai –masih dengan ekspresi khasnya-. Sedangkan Lay hanya memandang kaget Suho yang sekarang mematung di depannya.

Lay yang dengan cepat sadar langsung tersenyum manis dan itu membuat hati Suho keigrangan. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Kyungsoo, Kalau ia tak boleh masak mulai detik ini, Aku tak mau adik kecil disana tersiksa karna ibunya terlalu lelah"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Lay bersamaan. Oke, bayangan Kyungsoo memang sudah pergi kemana-mana tapi bayangan Kai seketika terpaku pada sesuatu setelah mendengar kata 'adik kecil' /oke, aku mengerti itu Oppa~ nyahahaha/ *tolong jangan dibayangin*

"adik kecil?" akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara dan menatap Lay dengan wajah bingungnya. Sedangkan Kai, dari tadi ia sibuk melihat 'adik kecil' Kyungsoo dibawah sana.

"tersiksa? Kurasa tidak, setiap malam ia selalu ku bari layanan jadi kurasa ia tak ter... Appo!" ucapan Kai terpotong setelah Suho yang sadar akan apa yang diucapkan NY –Namja Yadong- disampingnya dan memukul keras kepala Kai dengan tangannya.

"bukan itu, Kkamjong!"

"lalu, adik kecil yang mana?" Kai kembali membuat dua Hyungnya stress dalam beberapa detik. Kenapa mereka punya maknae –termasuk Sehun- dengan kepala penuh 'hal-hal' yadong? Apa perlu mereka harus memasukan kedua maknae itu ketempat panti asuhan (?)

"maksudku adik kecil yang ada di perut Kyungsoo" Lay menepuk pelan perut Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap aneh kearah Lay, sedangkan Kai tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"AH! Benar! Kau itu harus banyak istirahat Baby Soo~ aku lupa memberitahumu" Kai tersenyum lebar sebari mencium lembut perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Lay dan juga suaminya itu, bingung setengah mati. Tapi, dengan cepat ia connect dikala Lay mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau hamil, Kyungsoo"

* * *

Dan itulah awal di mana Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tak mau keluar dorm.

"KYUNGSOOO! AYOLAH! Kita kerumah sakit!"

"ANIO, HYUNG! Aku tak mau ketempat itu! Lagi pula aku tidak hamil!"

Luhan menarik perut Kyungsoo dari belakang, disambung lagi dengan Xiumin yang menarik perut Luhan dan begitulah seterusnya disambung oleh Lay dan juga Baekhyun. Para istri ini sekuat tenaga menarik Kyungsoo untuk keluar pintu dorm.

Bagaimana dengan para suami? –maknae cadel kita tetep ada kok- mereka lagi sibuk bertaruh dan menunggu siapa yang menang dan lomba 'TARIK KYUNGSOO' ini.

Tapi, tunggu dimana Kkamjong dan couple TaoRis?

"AH! gege ini masih pagi~mhh.."

"hmm, sebentar lagi baby~"

Ekhm, ok kalian pasti tau apa yang mereka –TaoRis- lakukan, memang sudah seperti biasanya pasangan itu melakukannya tiap pagi. Tapi, mereka melakukannya hanya dibagian 'pemanasannya' saja tidak sampai ke 'situ-situ' berbeda lagi dengan pasangan BaekYeol yang emang tiap pagi ngelakuin sampe ke 'situ-situ' dan melakukannya secara ekstream. huh, oke selesai ngomongin kesitu-situnya mari kita pergi kekamar KaiSoo.

Terlihat namja berkulit GELAP mojok diujung ruangan.

"baby soo, baby soo, baby soo"

Kai atau si maknae kulit gelap, ia terlihat amat murung dan tak berdaya sekarang. Ini karna dirinya baru saja mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari Istrinya yang sekarang masih ditarik-tarik di depan dorm.

Hadiah? ah iya hadiah kecil yang sangat membahagiakan –coret- mengerikan dari Kyungsoo. kenapa bisa dibilang mengerikan? oke Nami jelaskan -lagi-

* * *

Jadi, baru saja tadi pagi setelah Kyungsoo tau ia hamil, Kai menarik istrinya itu masuk kedalam kamar. Kyungsoo masih terlihat shock, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai menariknya kekasur dan menindihnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget menatap mata Kai dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kyunggie~ aku senang bisa jadi Appa! gomawo~ tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi aku ingin punya anak kembar"

Kai tersenyum manis menatap Kyungsoo dibawahnya, Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan tingkah suaminya itu hanya menatap Kai dengan wajah bingungnya.

"apa maksudmu, Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk duduk dan menghindar dari tindihan maut suaminya itu. Namun, Kai yang memang selalu menjadi 'supir' disaat seperti ini mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengunci pergelangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya.

"maksudku, apa kita bisa membuat yang satunya lagi? mungkin sebelum bayinya besar lalu kita membuatnya satu lagi, bisa saja jadi kembar bukan?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menatap horror suaminya itu, ia mengerti apa maksud yang diucapkan namja yang sering tidur naked itu. Ya, walaupun namja itu berkata dengan penempatan kata yang sulit untuk dicerna.

"AH! Jo..jonginnie~ Aah..ah.." Kai langsung menyerbu leher jenjang di depannya. tampa ada aba-aba ia mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap kuat-kuat leher yang memang sudah jadi langganannya.

"hmm, chagi~ kau manis hehe"

"a..apa yang ah.. ma..manis?! aah...mhhh! Jonginnie~" Kyungsoo mendesah di sela-sela kegiatannya memberontak memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Kai. Kai yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- sebari terus meninggalkan jejak di leher istrinya tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih memberontak, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan mendorong tubuh Kai dari atas tubuhnya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sibuk memegangi perutnya.

"ada apa Kyunggie?" Kyungsoo tetap masih sibuk memegangi perutnya dan tak menghiraukan Kai yang masih duduk rapih di atasnya.

Kai yang bingung tiba-tiba saja bersmirk ria, dan dengan cepat ia langsung melahap habis bibir sexy milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tadi sakit perut –itu yang dikiranya- terbelalak kaget. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong kembali Kai yang sekarang makin ganas, kenapa bisa begitu? karna tadi Kai mengira bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memberinya kode untuk cepat-cepat melakukan 'hal' itu, dan memberikan susu bermerek 'KIM JONG IN' kedalam perutnya. –semoga kalian mengerti apa maksud Nami-

"mpphhh!" Kyungsoo terus mendorong Kai, ia tak tahan dengan perutnya yang bertambah nyeri. Ia ingin kekamar mandi sekarang. Tapi, Kai masih enggan ingin pergi dari atas Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menedang keras 'timun' milik Kai lalu disambut teriakan keras dari Kai. *biarkan Nami bunuh diri.

"ARG! APPO, KYUNGGIE!"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah Kai berteriak dan tengkurep dilantai.

"Kyunggie~ kau kenapa?" Kai mencoba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja menutup keras pintu kamar mandi dan setelahnya keluarlah Chanyeol –dari kamarnya- dengan pakaian toplessnya.

"eh? kalian bertengkar?" dengan mata seperempatnya, Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sekarang berdiri dengan memegangi 'timun' miliknya.

"tadi aku menciumnya, hyung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memukul milikku dan langsung menutup mulutnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, wajahnya seperti orang mual" jelas Kai yang sekarang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"mual? ah, mungkin mulutmu bau, tadi malam kau makan apa eoh? Seharusnya kau lebih sering gosok gigi Kai. Lihat aku, gigiku bersih dan itu membuat Baekkie ketagihan ingin terus dicium olehku" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang sekarang mematung mendengar ucapan hyung tiang listriknya itu.

* * *

Dan itulah yang membuat Kai menjamur di ujung ruangan. Tapi, tak lama Kai tersadar dan menoleh disaat seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"YAK, KKAMJONG! sedang apa kau disini?! bantu kami membujuk Kyungsoo kerumah sakit!" Suho datang dengan wajah engelicnya yang sekarang terlihat resah, ia menarik kasar lengan Kai keluar kamar.

"tapi Hyung, Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" Kai kembali depresi.

"hah? apa maksudmu, eoh? sudahlah cepat! aku bisa kalah sama yang lain!" Suho terus menarik Kai, ia benar-benar membutuhkan magnae berkulit tan ini, soalnya ia bisa kalah taruhan dari para suami yang lain jika Kai tidak membantunya.

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, para suami memang bertaruh untuk memilih siapa yang akan menang di lomba antara Kyungsoo dan istri-istrinya. Dan Suho memilih para istri karena ia tidak bisa memilih Kyungsoo setelah melihat Lay istrinya yang manis itu terlihat susah payah menarik badan Xiumin dari belakang –salahkan tubuh Xiumin yang sekel itu- dan kuncinya hanyalah Kai yang bisa membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menyerah dan mau pergi kerumah sakit.

"KKAMJONG! cepatlah!"

"tapi hyung, bagaimana caranya Kyunggie mendengarkan bujukanku kalau kucium bibirnya saja ia langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan muntah muntah? itu berarti ia tidak mencintaiku lagi, hyung"

Suho menoleh, setelah mendengar ucapan Kai, ia merasa kasihan juga dengan keadaan Kai. Tapi, itu memang resiko seorang suami jika ingin mempunyai anak.

"bodoh, Kyungsoo memang lagi hamil bukan? wajar saja ia muntah-muntah, bukan berarti ia tak cinta lagi denganmu!"

Kai langsung berdiri dikala ia mendengar ucapan leader pendek itu. Suho yang tadi sibuk narik-narik tangan Kai akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Kai di depannya.

"ah! iya, Kyungsoo sedang hamil yah? ah mian Hyung~ sepertinya aku tertular istrimu yang pikun itu~" Kai nyengir dan disambut pukulan keras dari tangan Suho, enak sekali magnae pesek ini menyebutkan istrinya pikun.

"enak saja ia tidak pikun! yasudah cepat bantu aku membujuk Kyungsoo kerumah sakit" Kai mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori Suho.

Baiklah, mari kita ke tempat dimana semua member berkumpul –minus TaoRis yang masih sibuk di kamar-

"KYUNGSOO! Ayolah~ hanya periksa saja~" Luhan masih setia menarik Kyungsoo yang masih setia juga mencengkram kusen besi di depannya.

"ANI HYUNG! sudahku bilang ini cuma sakit biasa dan aku tidak hamil!"

"Araseo! kami percaya padamu! tapi apa salahnya periksa kerumah sakit?" Xiumin angkat bicara ia juga masih kuat menarik perut Luhan yang rata itu.

"tapi hyung, aku benci rumah sakit"

"AKHHH! AYOLAH KYUNGSOO! aku lelah! apa salahnya kerumah sakit sebentar setelah itu kita pulang" Baekhyun yang berdiri paling belakang masih setia narik –meluk maksudnya- pinggang Lay dan itu membuat Suho yang baru aja dateng bawa Kai ngirim death glare tepat di hati Chanyeol._. *salah kirim om~

"Huh, aku lelah~" Lay yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Xiumin dan mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik Kyungsoo –atau mungkin bisa dibilang narik Xiumin- hanya mendengus pelan. Ia yang sebenarnya malas ikut-ikutan hal seperti ini mau gak mau harus ikut setelah ia diseret oleh Xiumin dan Luhan dari dapur kesayangannya. *awas ati-ati bang dicakar Kyungsoo.

"Yixing semangatlah! aku tak mau kau kalah, aku bisa kalah taruhan!" oceh Suho tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Lay menatap tajam mata Leader kesayanagnnya itu.

"jadi, kau ikut bertaruh?"

"a..ah i..iya.. apa kau marah Yixing?" Suho mundur kebelakang Chanyeol mengihindari tatapan panas dari istrinya tersebut.

"hmm.. baiklah! KYUNGSOOO! AYO KITA KERUMAH SAKIT!"

Dan pada saat itulah Tsunami terjadi di Korea Selatan dan menimpa kamar TaoRis yang diisi ama dua orang Yeoja /Dincincang/ ah maap maksudnya Namja yang lagi asik greph-grephan.

"ARG! Kalian benar-benar berisik!"

Kris keluar dari kamarnya, dengan pakaian topless dan juga celananya yang berantakan. Sedangkan semua member yang ada di luar dorm menatap Kris watados (wajah tampa dosa) –termasuk juga Kyungsoo-

"engh gege ada apa?" Tao keluar dengan tangannya yang sibuk make boxer dan kaos putihnya. Lalu ia menatap semua member yang masih melihat Kris dengan tampang Kyungsoo *O_O modeon*

"eh? kalian sedang main bebek-bebekan? hoaaaa aku ikut!" Tao yang mengira mereka sedang bermain bebek-bebekan *kalian bayangkan saja EXO yang ada di Happy Camp* akhirnya ikut menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan kepala yang ia simpan di pundak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengirimkan deathglare dari Suho menuju hati Kris *janganlagi*

"Ah, mian Kris gege, bisa kau bantu kami?" Lay tersenyum ramah dan itu membuat Suho pingsan ditempat.

"atau mungkin, kau mau bergabung dengan kami gege" Chen nyengir kuda ia mengibas-ngibaskan uang dolar Suho yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku Suho. Mumpung lagi gak sadar katanya.

"kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Kris memutarkan bola matanya, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sekarang kembali di tarik tarik oleh para istri.

"Kyungsoo tak mau kerumah sakit, untuk memeriksa keadaannya" Xiumin berbicara sebari melirik Suho yang sekarang sudah sadar.

"Ah iyah, Kai bujuk Kyungsoo" Suho yang tadi sempat lupa dengan tujuannya menarik Kai kesini akhirnya mendorong Kai kedepan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba melotot serem kewajah Kai.

"a..ah hyung~ mian, aku tak bisa"

Semua member –minus Kris- sweatdrop seketika, sedahsyat itukah tatapan Kyungsoo sampai bisa menaklukan Kai si maknae kurang ajar itu? benar-benar membahana.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? ia berlari menuju Chanyeol dan yang pasti ia akan menjamur disana. *kasihan oppa gue, jadi bahan perlindungan mulu.

"buat apa menariknya seperti itu, cukup lepas ini" Kris berjalan mendekat dan melepas satu-persatu cengkraman Kyungsoo dan...

'WUSHHH~'

Seketika para istri sudah hilang terbawa angin menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan para suami bersiap-siap untuk ikut menyusul mereka kerumah sakit.

* * *

Semua member EXO datang serombongan kedalam rumah sakit. Dan itu membuat semua mata pengunjung mengarah kearah mereka, bukan karna kaget melihat mereka yang memang seorang entertain tapi karna pakaian mereka yang terbilang lebih dari cukup. Oke mungkin ini tuntutan tapi, haruskah mereka berpakaian layaknya di mv Mama untuk datang kerumah sakit?

Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan cara berakaian mereka.

Semua member EXO duduk di ruang tunggu bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru saja daftar ke-emba emba yang disebut suster itu.

"emm.. Luhannie~ temenin ke toilet yuuk" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik pelan kaos Luhan sampe robek -_- sedangkan Kai yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah yadongnya.

"makthudku bukan itu kkamjong! aku kebelet pipith! Luhaannie! ayuukk" Sehun memukul perut Kai dan beralih menarik narik baju Luhan. Sedangkan Kai hanya meringis, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kerahanya. Kai langsung memasang wajah melasnya namun apa tanggapan istrinya, Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali melihat kearah depan. *poorKkamjong*

"iya,iya~ tapi dimana toilet?" Luhan melihat sekelilingnya lalu berhenti tepat ditulisan toilet. "ah itu, kajja Sehunnie"

Sampai disana, Sehun secepatnya melakukan tujuan awalnya, sedangkan Luhan mampir sebentar ke cermin yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada. Ia menatap puas wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"hem, betapa cantiknya kau Xi Luhan" Luhan bicara sendiri pada dirinya, dan setelahnya ia berbalik dan bertabrakan dengan seorang dokter.

"ah, mianhaeyo" Luhan segera menunduk dan menatap wajah paruhbaya namja tersebut. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lalu melirik Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Luhan.

"kalian pasangan yang serasi"

Wajah Luhan sukses memerah setelah mendengar lontaran dokter gendut yang sekarang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Sehun ia hanya tersenyum lebar sebari membungkuk dan berteriak 'TERIMA KASIH DOKTER' lalu disambut senyuman ramah dari dokter tersebut.

"dokter itu hebat! iya kan Luhannie~" Sehun tersenyum imut didepan wajah Luhan yang masih memerah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan pasrah ditarik oleh Sehun keluar toilet.

* * *

"Tuan Do Kyung Soo" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan 'specialis kandungan' diikuti Kai di belakanganya, semua member hanya bisa menunggu diruang tunggu dan berharap harap cemas menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.

Tapi tak lama, keduanya keluar dengan wajah Kai yang berubah menjadi muram dan putus asa.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak hamil" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut Kai dan berjalan menuju member yang lain.

"bagaimana?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi diem aja akhirnya angkat bicara, ia benar-benar penasaran. Soalnya sudah lama ia tak melihat orang hamil –cewek maupun cowok- semenjak ia depresi dan sawan karna Baekhyun pernah keguguran 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Baby Soo tidak hamil Hyung" seketika ucapan Kai membuat semua harapan para member putus. Terutama Luhan yang baru saja datang dari toilet.

"eh? jadi Kyungsoo hanya sakit biasa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ya walaupun didalam hatinya ia benar-benar lega, soalnya ia belum siap untuk jadi seorang ibu jika suaminya yang mesum itu masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"hem, baiklah kalau memang itu keadaannya, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" Suho menatap satu persatu member dengan senyum anglelicnya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah melas para membernya –terutama Lay- jika sedang kecewa seperti sekarang.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu kita buat pesta?" Chanyeol berteriak ditengah keheningan rumah sakit, suaranya yang ngebass cukup membuat semua pengunjung terutama pak satpam di pos sana menatapnya tajam.

"ah, tapi aku tak bisa membuat semua makanan sendirian" ucap Lay dan membuat para member yang tadi sempet girang akhirnya murung kembali.

"biar aku yang..."

"tidak Kyungsoo! kau masih sakit" Lay memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai disampingnya, Kai hanya menyeringai puas disela wajahnya yang murung.

"emm.. kalau begitu... kita pesta dengan pasangan masing-masing dan dikamar masing-masing saja! ne?" Chen berteriak dan itu cukup membuat tatapan horror terpancing keluar dari mata para istri –termasuk Luhan-. Sedangkan para same langsung menggerumuni Chen dan memberinya elusan dikepala, pelukan hangat, dan juga kecupan manis.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para istri, mereka masih menatap horror para suami yang sekarang memasang wajah yadong masing-masing.

"emm, seperti kami harus membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam hari ini" Lay tersenyum dan dengan cepat di sambut anggukan oleh para uke yang lain.

"jadi, kami pergi dulu~ ja!" Luhan cepat berbalik dan di ikuti para uke yang lain tapi, tetap saja tangan mereka tiba-tiba ditarik dan langsung dibawa pergi keluar rumah sakit.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

Pagi baru saja menyapa dorm EXO yang terlihat sepi. Ya, dorm EXO kali ini sedang sepi, karna keributan yang tiap hari berkumandang di dalamnya sudah terdengar tadi malam. Ya kalian tau, apa yang terdengar tadi malam, suara-suara erangan, desahan atau lain dan sebagainya, seperti 'engghh' 'aahh..ahh' atau 'enggmmhh!' OKE BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN HAL HAL SEPERTI ITU! *inget sekarang lebaran-lebaran lebaran, TOBAT!*

Ya seperti yang di jelaskan, mereka semua mungkin kelelahan karna sudah bermain –mungkin sampai 12 ronde- tadi malam. Jadi pagi ini tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa bangung pagi.

Tapi, tidur nyenyak para member tiba-tiba terganggu karna suara ketokan –coret- gedora pintu yang cukup membuat pintu dorm rusak.

"ugh, Yollie~ buka pintunya~" Baekhyun yang masih menutup rapat matanya mengoyah goyahkan tubuh namja disampingnya. Dan Chanyeol yang merasa tidurnya terganggu hanya menggeliat dan akhirnya tidur kembali.

"YEOLLIE!" dan akhirnya teriakan Baekhyun cukup membuatChanyeol terbangun dan duduk membuka matanya pelan.

"araseo, araseo~" Chanyeol berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia membuka pelan pintu kamar dan disaat itulah semua member –atau para suami- keluar dari kamar masing-masing termasuk Chen dan juga Sehun yang berada di kamar atas.

"biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu" Chanyeol angkat bicara dan dijawab anggukan oleh para suami yang lain.

Chanyeol membuka pelan pintu dorm dan setelahnya mendapati yeoja berpakaian suster tengah tersenyum padanya, seketika Chanyeol membolakan matanya dan langsung disambut penggaris 20 centi mengenai kepalanya.

'PLETAK'

"ah, appo~" Chanyeol melirik kearah belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam di balik pintu kamarnya.

"AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM PARK CHAN YEOL!"

"ahaha, mian itu istriku. Jadi ada apa, suster?"

"ah, ini sebelumnya maafkan pihak rumah sakit kami, kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan jadi ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan tuan Do Kyung Soo yang sebenarnya"

Chanyeol menerima amplop coklat yang di berikan suster tersebut dan langsung membukanya. Lalu setelahnya wajah Chanyeol kaget dan sangat terkejut! *kok rada sinetron gimana gitu ya*

"MWOOO?!" seketika suara Chen yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Chanyeol menyambut semua member terbangun dan pergi menuju Chanyeol dan Chen berada.

**TBC**

OH! haruskah Nami bilang TIDAAAAAK lagi?! Chap ini benar-benar hancuurr cuuuur cuuur cuur cur~ Nami benar-benar tidak ada ide! ya maapkan Nami yang seperti ini, ne~ Nami tadinya cuma niat bikin dua chap dicerita ini, tapi karna Nami ngeliat para readers ngreview dengan berbagai harapan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, Nami jadi gak tega buat nge 'THE END' nin (?) panpik KaiSoo ini. Tapi, sekarang apa?! chapter kedua saja sudah amburadul seperti ini, bagaimana dengan chap selanjutnya?! ohhh~ boleh Nami berhentiin panpiknya disini aja? Nami benar-benar depresi!

Ah tapi, kalo review tetep mengalir untuk chapter ini Nami tetep bakal lanjutin kok. Jadi tergantung para review readers yah~ Yaudah mari kita balas reviewnya~

**siscaMinstalove :** si appa mah tetep seneng kok walau umma gak hamil, asalkan tiap minggu di kasih jatah dari umma :3 *yadongmodeon* gomawo untuk reviewnya.

**wflyhr : ** Ah iya, mian~ Yang Nami tau Suho itu Jongmyun eh ternyata Joonmyun yah? baiklah gomawo atas review dan kritikannya.

**DwitaDwita :** KYAAAA~~~~ XD ahahaha terima kasih atas pujiannya~ emm kalo setiap chap dikasih couple nanti pasti ada yang gak kebagian, soalnya ni panpik cuma ampe 3 atau 5 chapter aja, maapkan Nami yah dan gomawo atas reviewnya.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **kalo bukan Kai siapa lagi? muehehe, Sip gomawo atas reviewnya~

**12Wolf :** iyah, udaaaah dilanjuut~ muehehe gomawo atas reviewnya~

**kyeoptafadila **: MEMBAHANA YAH? ADUUUH KERASA KAYAK SAHRINI, AH IYA DILANJUT KOK DILANJUT~ JANGAN BACOK NAMI YAH~ dan MUMUMU JUGA *gakwoles* ahahaha, gomawo atas reviewnya~

**ajib4ff :** ahaha, iyah ganas kayak panda di ragunan *didorongTaokejurang* sip sip gomawo atas semua doa dan reviewnya~

**DheAndini HunHan's Baby** **:** "Oppa! memang kalian sudah punya anak?" *tanyaHunHan dan mereka geleng-geleng* ahahaha, bercanda kok muehehe, kalo mau ngeliat Oppa Nami yang manis itu tersiksa nanti aja yah dichapter emm..nanti deh pokoknya~ hehe gomawo atas reviewnya~

** 1603**** :** ahaha, makasih, tapi mian yah kalo chap ini gak kocak T^T gomawo atas reviewnya~

**adysaulia :** sequel yah? emm.. nanti Nami pikir-pikir lagi yah~ gomawo atas reviewnya~

**shotix :** asik asik, buka titik jozz *gomongapakamunak?* hehe gomawo atas reviewnya~

**jameela :** udaaah~ hehe gomawo atas reviewnya~

**Jenny :** belum nih~ dan sepertinya kau tepat sasaran chigu~ hehe Nami memang KAISOO SHIPPER tingakat AKUT ahahaahah /dilempar/ gomawo atas reviewnya~

**YuniNJ : **iyaaah Kyungsoo... hamil gak yah? aih ahahaha... gomawo atas reviewnya~

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : **udaaah niiih~ dan gomawo atas reviewnya~


	3. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi APPA!

Title : Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

Rated : T+-

Pairing : KaiSoo and all official couple EXO.

Genre : Romance humor

Summary : "JONGINIE! Kau tega padaku!" "tapi chagi~ kumohon! Aku tak keberatan dengan yang lain, asalkan jangan meminta hal aneh seperti itu!" "Sudahlah Kai, turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu"-Chanyeol "tapi hyung..." "JONGINNIEE! Huweee aku ingin nasi goreng! Buatakan aku sekarang!"/ "aku bersumpah, tak akan mau lagi masuk kedalam ruangan terkutuk itu"-Kai

Disclaimer : hanya panpik amburadul ini yang sepenuhnya milik Nami.

Warning : YAOI, BL, Mpreg, typho, dan lain sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

REVIEW! ^^

* * *

Chanyeol menerima amplop coklat yang di berikan suster tersebut dan langsung membukanya. Lalu setelahnya wajah Chanyeol kaget dan sangat terkejut! *kok rada sinetron gimana gitu ya*

"MWOOO?!" seketika suara Chen yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Chanyeol membuat semua member terbangun dan menggerumuni Chanyeol dan Chen yang masih sibuk sama mulutnya yang menganga.

* * *

"jadi..."

"..."

"..."

_krik_. Hanya suara jangkrik saja yang berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Karna tak ada sama sekali makhluk tampan yang sekarang terkumpul di sebuah ruangan –tidak- sempit ini membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"ekm, jadi..."

"..."

"..."

_krik_. dan sekali lagi hanya jangkrik yang asik mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

_KRI-_ dan belum sempat suara jangkrik itu –lagi- membalas ucapan Suho tadi, jangkrik tak bersalah itu sudah musnah di tangan Sehun. Semua member –kecuali Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai- langsung menoleh kearah maknae putih itu.

"apa?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Semua member menggeleng pelan dan kembali ke posisi memandang satu-satu member di depannya.

Baiklah, mari kita kebelakang sedikit...

Awal dimana mereka semua terduduk melingkar di tengah ruang tv.

Xiumin mendorong keras Chen dari belakang dan kembali menangkap tubuh anak bebek itu (?) sebelum ia terjatuh menubruk tubuh suster yang masih tersenyum di depannya.

"Jongdae, ada apa? suaramu terdengar kelantai atas"

Chen menggeleng pelan, dan dengan cepat mengambil kertas dari tangan Chanyeol –yang masih mematung- lalu memberikannya pada Xiumin.

"eh? kertas apa ini?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, dan membaca pelan isi kertas beramplop coklat itu. Setelahnya ia terjatuh dilantai.

"MWO?! KYUNGSOO!"

Kai yang tadi asik baca komik di kamarnya, langsung keluar dengan tergesah-gesah setelah mendengar nama istri berbibir seksinya itu di panggil. Bahkan saking tergesah-gesahnya ia lupa memakai boxer dan kaos tipisnya. *tenang dia masih pake kolor, kok*

"Ada apa Hyung?!" teriaknya tepat di depan pintu, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terbangun lalu menatap Kai dan berjalan kerarahnya.

"Jonginnie~ ada ap-"

"AH JONGIN! KYUNGSOO BENAR-BENAR HAMIL!"

'BRUK' 'PRANG' 'DUG'

"Arg APPO!"

" Hyung! Kopimu!"

"HWOA! KYUNGSOO!"

Dan setelahnya Lay mau tak mau membersihkan kopi Suho yang berceceran di lantai, Luhan mengobati memar di kepala Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang cepat-cepat membawa Kyungsoo –yang pingsan- kedalam kamar.

"Ekhm, baiklah jadi..." Suho berdehem sebelum ia kembali menggantung perkataannya dan disambut tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"cepatlah, Joonmyun! kau membuang waktuku!" Kris ngoceh sebari menarik pinggang Tao yang berada di sampingnya. Maklumi leader EXO-M ini, ia mudah marah sekarang. Karena apa? Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol dan Chen yang mengganggu kegiatan yang biasa TaoRis lakukan tiap pagi itu-opps-

"kenapa kau jadi marah-marah, gege?"

Lay menatap Kris dengan mata tajamnya, ia tak terima suami angleicnya itu di bentak seperti tadi. Sedangkan Kris ia menatap kembali mata Lay dengan mata elangnya.

"aku tidak marah-marah"

"Tapi, kau membentak Joonmyunku!"

"membentak? Aku hanya memberitahunya untuk cepat"

"ya aku tahu! tapi, kau tak usah marah-marah seperti tadi!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak marah-marah Yixing"

"jika kau membentak seseorang, apa itu tidak disebut marah, eoh?"

"aku tidak membentaknya! Zang Yi Xing!"

"ck, lalu sekarang apa eoh? Tadi kau membentakku, bukan?! itu sama saja kau marah-marah!"

"arrg! Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai! dan aku tidak membentak Joonmyun ataupun memarah-marahinya!"

"Wajahmu biasa saja, gege! tak usah melotot seperti itu!"

"aku tidak melotot! kau saja yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!"

"aku?! kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? yang pertama kali memancing amarahku itu kau, Wu Yi Fan!"

"YAK! Yi Xing! aku masih gegemu! enak sekali kau memanggil namaku seperti itu!"

"dan kau juga! enak sekali membentak Joonmyunku seperti tadi!"

"SHHH... sudahku bilang bukan?! aku tidak membentaknya!"

"jelas-jelas kau membentaknya!"

"aku tidak..."

"YAK! WU YI FAN, ZANG YI XING! BISA KALIAN TUTUP MULUT KALIAN, EOH?" Xiumin berteriak menyambut kedatangan Kai yang datang dengan tidak elitnya.

'BUAGH'

"KAU CUKUP TUNGGU DAN DIAM DISINI, HITAM!"

Semua menatap horror wajah Baekhyun yang kemerahan lalu menatap Kai yang kini terduduk dengan wajah melasnya. Baekhyun, baru saja menendang Kai dari kamarnya sendiri.

Kenapa? jangan tanyakan pada Nami, dan tanyakan saja pada maknae yang sekarang –kembali- depresi dibelakang Sehun, Kai. Semua memang salahnya yang dari tadi sibuk bicara sendiri dan terkadang bertanya seperti orang gila pada Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar. Ia juga berteriak 'SARANGHAE KYUNGIE~ AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU~' berulang kali dan tak lupa menciumi kening, hidung, mata, pipi dan bibir Kyungsoo terus menerus. Itu membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan keadaan Kyungsoo ingin sekali angkat pisau, jika saja ia bukan maknae dan dancing machine EXO, mungkin sejak ia lahir Baekhyun sudah setia membawa golok untuk membacok makhluk hitam itu saat ia baru menghirup udara di dunia.

'BRAK'

Chanyeol melongo melihat Baekkie kesayangannya itu berteriak dengan ejekan super pedas di belakang kalimatnya, Ia juga menutup kasar pintu kamar yang bahkan bukan miliknya itu.

"itu Baekkie ku, bukan?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"kalau bukan dia, thiapa lagi hyung?" jawab Sehun menatap polos Chanyeol dan beralih memandang kebelakang. "Aithh! Kkamjoong, jangan membathahi baju-"

'HIKS' 'SHHRROOTT'

Dan Kai resmi membuat tanda di kaos gucci milik Sehun.

"HUWEEEE! LUHANNIEEEE! KAI MENODAIKU!" Sehun teriak sepuluh oktap (?) –ya walaupun ia tak pernah bisa melakukan itu- dan itu membuat Luhan yang tadi sibuk ikut acara 'AYO TATAP SI HITAM' bersama Lay, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Kris dan juga Tao, akhirnya menatap mata kekasihnya yang kini berderai air mata.

Ia menatap bingung Sehun yang masih menarik pelan kaos guccinya –yang memang berpasangan dengan Sehun- sampai longgar, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kaos Sehun tepat di punggungnya.

"hiks, Luhannie!" Sehun memamerkan puppy eyesnya. Luhan luluh seketika.

Ia beralih menatap namja yang kini terduduk menggesek-gesekkan (?) hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar polos. *KYAAAA! OPPA GUE POLOSSS! /dijorokinKyungsoo/

"hyung, aku minta bakpaumu" Luhan tampa permisi mengambil satu bakpau yang baru saja ingin dimakan oleh Xiumin, dan melempar bakpau itu menuju wajah Kai yang menghindar dan berakhir diwajah Lay yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah! gege, kenapa kearahku?" Lay melepas bakpau yang kini menempel di wajahnya, ia menatap kesal Luhan yang nyengir di depannya. Berniat ingin membalasnya, Lay melempar kembali bakpau isi daging bebek itu tepat menuju arah Luhan, namun naas sasarannya terpeleset dan berakhir diwajah manis Tao – yang masih dipeluk pinggannya ama Kris- yang tepat berada di belakang Luhan.

Kris menoleh, setelah mendengar suara 'buk' tepat berada di sampingnya. Ia mendapati Tao yang mematung dengan bakpau di wajahnya. Mata Kris menajam (?).

"siapa yang berani melempar bakpau pada baby pandaku, eoh?!" suaranya memberat. Matanya menatap Luhan.

Luhan terkejut, ia beriul-siul tak jelas menatap langit-langit ruangan. Mata Kris beralih, ia memandang Xiumin yang masih memakan bakpaunya rakus.

"Abpa? (apa?)"

Mata Kris kembali beralih, kini ia memandang Kai yang tertunduk memainkan bulu-bulu halus pada karpet, sekarang ia merasah iba pada namja tersebut. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Lay yang seketika terkejut setelah tadi tangannya tak bisa diam menggaruk tegkuknya yang tak gatal. Kris curiga.

"emm... Jo..Joonmyun! temani aku, membuatkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo!" Lay berdiri tegak matanya sekilas-sekilas menatap wajah Kris yang semakin curiga. Lay menarik narik keras kerah kaus Suho, dan membuat namja tersebut terbatuk batuk karna tercekik.

"uhukh, uhukh! a..araseo! tapi lepaskan tarikanmu,Yixing~" Suho menatap bingung Lay yang kini tambah resah setelah tau Kris berdiri dan mendekat kearahnya.

"aaahh, jadi kau yang mela-"

"TI..TIDAK!"

'BYUUR'

Lay menghempas tangannya membuat Chen –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri- menumpahkan jus jeruk milik Xiumin tepat di atas Chanyeol dan membuat namja itu basah kuyup bersamaan dengan Suho yang tepat di sampingnya. Tao melepas bakpau yang ada di wajahnya.

"eh? kalian sedang berpesta?" Kris secepat mungkin menarik Tao menuju kamar mereka.

"ada apa gege?"

"ah tidak, kita teruskan yang tadi pagi yah?" Kris tersenyum tampan dan mengunci pintu. Setidaknya ia sudah menarik istri polosnya untuk pergi dari adegan 'dewasa' yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"YAK! KIM JONG DAE!"

'BUGH'

"HOOOOAAAA! P*N*SKU!"

* * *

"Akh, badanku benar-benar lengket" Suho keluar dengan sehelai handuk di pinggang sampai lututnya, ia berjalan malas menuju Lay yang kini sibuk membuat bubur untuk Kyungsoo yang baru saja sadar sepenuhnya, setelah ia mendengar suara pekikan keras Chen saat disiksa oleh Suho tadi tepatnya. Keadaan Kyungsoo sudah baikkan, namun keadaan Chenlah yang memprihatinkan untuk sekarang ini.

Suho memeluk Lay dari belakang. "Yixing buatkan aku juga~"

"tidak, sebelum kau minta maaf pada Jongdae" Lay melepas pelukan Suho.

"kenapa harus aku? Yang menumpahkan jus itu memang dia kan?" Suho bersender di washtafel dapur, menatap istrinya yang sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan.

"ia menumpahkannya karna aku dan aku juga tak enak dengan Minseok-gege. Lagi pula, kau hanya sedikit terkena noda jus, sedangkan Chanyeol ia basah kuyup dan harus mandi berjam-jam karna tubuhnya benar-benar lengket" Lay menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Suho lembut. Suho tersenyum.

"baiklah, berarti disini yang salah itu kau, jadi aku harus memberikanmu hukuman" Suho membenamkan wajahnya di leher Lay, dan disambut geliatan tak nyaman dari Lay. Lay sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan namja pendek yang kini tercium amat harum di belakangnya. Lay mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Suho.

"yasudah, aku mau berikan ini dulu pada Kyungsoo kau cepat pakai baju" Lay berjalan meninggalkan Suho yang kini duduk di sofa empuk sebelah Sehun.

Sehun yang baru aja ditinggalin Luhan buat beli obat dan bubble tea sama Xiumin, cuma bisa ngotak atik remot pencet chanel ini chanel itu. Suho menatap maknae putih yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya itu. –bajunya yang tadi langsung dia buang-

"ck, acaranya gak ada yang bermutu! gak athik!"

Sehun ngoceh, ia merebahkan tubuhnya, bersender pada sofa, lalu menatap Suho yang berada di sampingnya.

"kapan kau mau menikahi Luhan-hyung?" oceh Suho blak blakan. Sehun diem ditempat.

"Aku belum thiap, hyung" balasnya sebari mendongak keatas, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"selalu itu jawabanmu, kau tahu hanya kau dan Luhan-hyung saja yang belum menikah. Luhan-hyung bisa saja bosan menunggumu untuk segera menikahinya" Sehun kembali menatap Suho yang meraih remot.

"Luhannie, tidak akan theperti itu hyung~ lagi pula aku thudah berjanji padanya, akan menikahinya 2 tahun lagi"

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil minum dan segera meneguk air minum tersebut.

"aku tau, tapi kau yakin tak ingin cepat-cepat merasakan bagaimana rasanya kiss morning?" Sehun tersedak air minum-

"..." dan terdiam.

"lumatan bibir?"

"..."

"manisnya leher?"

"..."

"remasan hebat?"

"UHUKH! YAK, HYUNG! Jangan membuatku tersedak!" wajah Sehun memerah, bagaimana bisa hyung yang terkenal akan wajah malaikatnya bisa semesum ini? virus Kai sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

"ah, aku bosan bicara denganmu~ satu-satunya maknae kesayanganku benar-benar pengecut!" Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

* * *

"hyung, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas buburnya" Kyungsoo menyodorkan mangkuk kosong dengan satu sendok. Lay yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku lagi, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ramah. Lay berjalan menuju luar kamar KaiSoo, namun tepat di depan pintu ia mendapati namja berkulit tan tengah berjongkok dan menatap pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kai mendongak. "ah hyung, tidak ada apa-apa" ia menyengir dan berdiri tegak. Lay cuma mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewati Kai. Dan detik berikutnya, Kai kembali berjongkok sebari menggigit jarinya.

"masuk atau tidak?" desisnya pelan.

"masuk atau tidak?" desisnya lagi.

"masuk atau tidak?" lagi.

"masuk atau-"

"Jonginnie? kenapa kau tak masuk?" Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kasur menatap Kai yang sekarang terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo disela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"eh? aku boleh masuk?" balasnya pelan.

"iyah, memangnya kenapa? ini kamarmu juga, kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kai masuk dengan senyum tampannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kerah kasur king size dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"emm sebelumnya mian, kyungie~ tadi aku benar-benar bahagia, akhirnya aku jadi Appa juga" Kai tertawa lebar dan membuat Kyungsoo terkikik kecil.

"iya, aku juga bahagia.. Nanti jika anak ini keluar dan bertemu dengan kita berdua, kau harus mau mengurusi popok dan mengajaknya bermain!"

Kai mengangguk pasti dan mencium pelan perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berbaring kebelakang, diikuti Kai di sampingnya.

"hem, jadi mulai hari ini aku tak akan dapat jatah? huh, jadi Appa merepotkan juga" Kai ngoceh, ia mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"aku tak sabar ingin melihat wajah melasmu karna tak dapat jatah untuk beberapa bulan, hehe" Kai memiringkan kepalanya, menatap manik mata Kyungsoo didepannya.

"ck, kau tega padaku baby soo~" Kai ngambek membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"hahaha, baiklah-baiklah~ Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo menarik kasar pundak Kai dan membuatnya berbalik untuk menatapnya.

'CHU'

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir seksi Kai. Ia langsung berbalik dan membelakangi Kai. Sedangkan Kai, ia sedikit terkejut sebentar, namun mimiknya cepat berubah dengan kilatan mesum di matanya.

"KYAA!"

Malam ini akan jadi malam panjang di hiasi lolongan KaiSoo dari kamarnya.

* * *

Kai berjalan malas menuju dapur, dan menatap jelas-jelas jam dinding yang berada di ruang tv. Pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit.

Kai meraih susu putih dari dalam kulkas dan mengambil gelas besar di rak piring. Ia membanting tubuhnya, untuk duduk dimeja makan –bangkunya-.

Ia menuang susu putih itu kedalam gelas dan beranjak untuk meminumnya. "uh, kurang manis" desisnya pelan, dan berjalan menuju rak dapur dan mencari cari toples berisi gula. Namun tiba-tiba saja listrik di dorm padam.

'cklek'

"ck, ada apa dengan lampunya?" Kai berjalan pelan berniat mencari senter. Ia meraba-raba seluruh peralatan dapur.

'krek'

"arg! tanganku!" Kai menyentuh pisau. "shh, menyebalkan! dimana senternya?!"

'brak'

'srek'

'dug'

"ah! ini dia" Kai menemukan senternya dan cepat-cepat menyalakannya, namun senter itu tidak merespon.

"ck, senter sialan" umpatnya memukul mukul pelan senter tersebut dengan tangannya. Dan akhirnya bisa menyala.

"nah.." Kai melihat sana-sini mencari lilin dan korek api. Tangannya kembali sibuk meraba sana sini.

Cukup lama mencari, namun Kai belum juga menemukan lilinnya. Sampai akhirnya ada satu tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"ah, Baby Soo~ tolong aku mencari lilin" ucap Kai yang mengira seseorang yang kini menyentuh pundaknya adalah Kyungsoo. Kai mencari lilin itu sendiri, tak ada sama sekali tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, orang yang tadi tengah memegang pundaknya tak berada di tempatnya lagi. Sampai akirnya Kai mengarahkan senternya kearah belakang.

"Kyung-"

BBOOO!

**TBC**

BACOK NAMI! BACOK NAMI! BACOK NAMI! *readers demo* HUAAA! MIAAAAN! Nami bener-bener LAMA BANGET ngepost ni chapter! gomen~ Nami bener-bener minta maap, Nami lama updet karna Nami harus bener-bener dapet feel humornya –ya walaupun sekalinya dapet juga humornya tetep kagak kerasa- Tapi, Nami udah sekuat tenaga meres otak buat bisa lanjutin ni panpik aburadul~ Nami bener-bener berterima kasih banyak sama SEMUA yang mau review ataupun sekedar liat panpik Nami ini. Semuanya buat Nami semangat buat terus berkarya! Hehe, yaudah marii kita bales review~

**ajib4ff** : Ahaha iyah, mungkin ada kesalahan teknis, jadi sensor antar pengguna deathglare sedikit terganggu *jangan didengerin sesat* kalo masalah Laundry para member udah sering kok langganan di rumah Nami. Hehe~ gomawo atas reviewnya~

**kyeoptafadila** : Kyungsoo hamil kok, tapi kalo uke yang lain gak tau deh, hehe. Sip sip~ gomawo atas reviewnya.

**younlaycious88** : iyah, Kyungsoo bener hamil *ngedipin mata bareng Baekhyun* gomawo atas reviewnya~

**siscaMinstalove** : HunHan nikah 2 tahun lagi kok, tenang aja~ iye ummanya dah hamil kok, soalnya kalo umma kagak hamil panpiknya abis deh.. gomawo atas reviewnya.

**ruccrys** : Sip Sip Sip! Gomawo atas semangat dan reviewnya~

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship** : Lanjut dan teruskan! hehe~ gomawo atas reviewnya~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Kalo Kkamjong gak di bully gak asik nantinya *dimasakKyungsoo* gomawo atas reviewnya~

**jameela** : iye kyungsoo bunting kayak ayu ting ting (?) gomawo atas reviewnya~

**TENALPOXE** : Kyungsoo tewas EXO bubar *soktau* *jangansampe* hehe gomawo atas reviewnya~

**12Wolf** : iyah kasihan Appa Nami~ gomawo atas reviewnya~

**DheAndini HunHan's Baby **: tenang tenang Nami lebih gilaaaaaaaa dari kamu kok! ._. HunHan? emm... sepertinya Nami gak bisa karna Nami udah terpaku ama pesona KaiSoo, mian *membungkuk* gomawo atas reviewnya.


	4. Ada apa dengan si APPA?

Title : Memasak? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

Rated : T++ (ganti rated biar aman :*)

Pairing : KaiSoo and all official couple EXO.

Genre : Romance humor

Summary : "JONGINIE! Kau tega padaku!" "tapi chagi~ kumohon! Aku tak keberatan dengan yang lain, asalkan jangan meminta hal aneh seperti itu!" "Sudahlah Kai, turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu"-Chanyeol "tapi hyung..." "JONGINNIEE! Huweee aku ingin nasi goreng! Buatakan aku sekarang!"/ "aku bersumpah, tak akan mau lagi masuk kedalam ruangan terkutuk itu"-Kai

Disclaimer : hanya panpik amburadul ini yang sepenuhnya milik Nami.

Warning : YAOI, BL, Mpreg, typho, dan lain sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read

REVIEW! ^^

* * *

"ah, Baby Soo~ tolong aku mencari lilin" ucap Kai yang mengira seseorang yang kini menyentuh pundaknya adalah Kyungsoo. Kai mencari lilin itu sendiri, tak ada sama sekali tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, orang yang tadi tengah memegang pundaknya tak berada di tempatnya lagi. Sampai akirnya Kai mengarahkan senternya kearah belakang.

"Kyung-"

BBOOO!

* * *

"LUHANNIE~ ANATARKAN AKU KETHUPERMARKET!"

_'BRAK' 'BUG'_

_"GYYYAAAA!" "KYYAAA!"_

Tao langsung buka pintu kamar mandi setelah denger Sehun teriak teriak di depan pintu kamar ChanBaek –yang kebetulan depan depanan ama kamar mandi- dan juga setelah mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Sehun, kenapa kau ribut sekali? telingaku sakit" Tao ngangkat boxer pandanya.

"..." Sehun melongo, bukan karna ngeliat Tao yang pake boxer warna kuning gambar panda kecil kecil yang lagi minum susu, tapi karna ia baru saja mendengar suara naungan super keras yang membuat dorm terkena gempa bumi untuk beberapa detik. Dan sekarang ia mentap kesamping, Melihat sesuatu diujung sana.

"Sehun?" Tao keluar kamar mandi, nutup pintunya, dan ikut natap sesuatu yang ditatap oleh Sehun, setelahnya ia kembali menatap maknae –kelewatan- putih itu.

"Sehun ada a-"

_"YA KKAMJONG! KAKIMU BODOH!"_

_'BUAGH' 'DUK' 'PLAK'_

_"AAIIISSSSHHHHHH! KUBILANG KAKIMU BODOH! BUKAN LENGANMU!"_

Tao dan Sehun saling menatap beberapa detik, dan setelahnya melesat pergi menuju asal suara.

'ceklek' pintu kamar KaiSoo terbuka dan tampaklah dua namja berstatus suami istri sedang berada dalam suatu posisi yang benar-benar sulit diartikan.

Tao dan Sehun melongo. Kyungsoo menatap mereka.

"Ya! Tao Sehun bantu aku! Kkamjong mesum ini tak mau pergi dari atasku" Kyungsoo memelas, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengatasi Kkamjongnya kali ini. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengurusi Kkamjongnya itu, jika bergerak saja ia harus membutuhkan tenaga besar karna berteriak dan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin yang sudah jelas lebih besar darinya.

"Ya Sehun Tao! bantu aku!" Kyungsoo kembali merengek sebelum ia tertindih lagi oleh kaki panjang Jongin a.k.a suaminya itu. Sedangkan dua maknae EXO M dan EXO K itu masih melongo ngeliat posisi pasangan yang menduduki peringkat kedua untuk 'PASANGAN PALING HEBOH' setelah CHANBAEK itu.

Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Em... (POSISINYA NAMI! BEGIMANE READERS MAU KAGET KALO MEREKA GAK TAU POSISI KAISOO BEGIMNAE! EEEEEEENGGGKHHHH! *janganmikirkemana-mana* *Lempar pake batu krikil- 2 ton*)

Ahahaha, iyah posisinya ya, jadi gini Kai sama Kyungsoo masih tidur nyenyek tadi tapi, Kai tiba-tiba bangun sambil teriak, terus tidur lagi –atau lebih tepatnya pingsan- dia jatoh sambil ngedorong Kyungsoo yang akhirnya ikut jatoh, tapi jatohnya gak semua badannya. Emm, gimana yah biar jelas. Ah gini, kalian tau posisi 69? kalo tau mereka hampir mirip seperti itu, tapi setengah badan Kyungsoo -dari kepala ampe pinggang- udah mau jatoh alias gelantungan di pinggir kasur jadi dia kayak kebalik gitu, terus kalo Jongin setengah badannya –dari pinggang ampe kaki- tepat berada di atas kepala ampe pinggang Kyungsoo. Atau bisa dibilang posisi Jongin kebalikan dari posisi Kyungsoo, tapi mereka hampir mau jatuh dari kasur. *HEUH~ lebih susah dari pada jelasin posisi NC-an =.= *tabok* ngertikan? harus ngerti ya~ HARUS!

Baiklah marii kembali ke suasana –belom- heboh –sebelum yang lain ikutan heboh-

"ARG! Ya Sehu- MWO!"

'BUK'

"mmppphhh!" Kyungsoo memukul mukul bongkahan pantat Jongin yang lebih mirip seperti bantal di ruang tahanan –keras ciin- *siram aer panas*

"MMPPHHH!" Kyungsoo ganti aksi menjadi cubit-cubit pantat Jongin, Ia merasa napasnya sangat sesak, kenapa? karna kini wajahnya benar-benar tertindih selangkangan Jongin yang masih tidur-pingsan lebih tepatnya-

"MPHhhh mphhh!" rengek Kyungsoo memelan, dan cubitannya mulai mengurang. Ia benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

Jangan tanyakan Tao dan Thehun sedang apa sekarang. Mereka masih sibuk sama pandangan mereka. Mata melotot, mulut nganga, dan masih bernapas, kedua anak tampan yang –katanya- lahir di planet bernama EXO itu masih setia berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar KaiSoo –dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menemui ajalnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya-

"MWO! KYUNGSOO!" Xiumin teriak –lebih kencang dari chapter sebelumnya- Ia menubruk tubuh Tao yang akhirnya sadar bibirnya udah nyium lantai. Sedangkan si Maknae poloth cepat-cepat menutup telinganya yang berdengung.

Xiumin dengan sekali angkat, ia dapat menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin –yang kini telentang di lantai- dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang udah biru keatas kasur.

Luhan keluar dari kamar ChanBaek setelah ngedenger suara orang jatoh dari kamar sebelah. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang bercucuran air keringat.

"hoa, benar-benar melelahkan" desah Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya, dan setelahnya menatap Luhan. "ada apa Hyung?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "aku mendengar suara benda berat jatuh"

"benda be-"

"HUEEEE LUHANNIE~~~" Sehun motong omongan Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap ia memeluk dan membasahi seluruh baju Luhan. Baekhyun mencibir.

"ada apa Sehunnie? eoh?" Luhan natap mata Sehun.

"hik hik, Xiumin-hyung-hik me-membuat telingaku teruth-hik berdengung~ rathanya a-aneh hik Luhannie~ hueee" ucapnya terbata-bata. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Xiumin-hyung?"

Sehun narik tangan Luhan ke kamar KaiSoo diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

* * *

"Kami pulang" Suara berat itu mendominasi lorong dorm EXO.

Kris, Suho, dan Lay baru saja keluar membeli beberapa cemilan, tadinya hanya Suho dan Lay saja yang ingin pergi, tapi karna berhubung Kris yang kepergok lagi nyalain mobil EXO –yang niatnya buat nanti jalan-jalan sama Tao- akhirnya mau gak mau dipaksa ama Leader pendek -yang kadang marah-marah gak jelas itu- untuk mengantarkan ia dan juga istrinya ke supermarket.

Terus kenapa gak Suho aja yang bawa mobilnya? Katanya, Suho lagi capek gara-gara ngasih hukuman buat Lay istrinya dari chapter kemaren ampe tadi pagi.

"Baby Panda~ Gege pulang" Panggil Kris sebari membuka sepatunya.

"Kris-gege, aku dan Joonmyun ke-"

"kamar dulu" ucap Suho nyengir sebelum kakinya di tendang Lay.

"Appo, Yixing~"

"Pabo! cepat kau bawa itu semua kedapur" Lay pergi kedapur, Suho cemberut, Kris geleng-geleng.

Suho nenteng semua kresek berwarna putih tersebut, dan berjalan ngekorin istri manisnya yang udah jalan duluan. Sedangkan Kris masih sibuk nyari sosok namja mungil yang dari tadi kepikiran mulu di hatinya (?) *echie ekhm HOKHH!*

"Baby Panda~" panggil Kris.

"Baby Panda~~~" sekali lagi.

"BABY PAN-"

"HUEEE, GEGE~~~~ bibirku! bibirku!" Seru Tao berderai air mata. Kris masang wajah serem, siapa yang berani menyentuh bibir sexy baby pandanya itu?! cari mati ia.

"APA?! BIBIRMU KENAPA, BABY PANDA? DI SENTUH SAMA SIAPA, EOH?!" heboh Kris gak nyante.

"hik hik, bibirku hik di-di cium HUWEEE!" Tao nangis kenceng-kenceng, pasalnya baru kali ini bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu selain bibir Kris.

"DICIUM SIAPA, EOH?" Kris melotot sampe matanya keluar.

"hik hik, di-di cium lantai! HUWEEE GEGE! hik hik HUWEEE!" Tangis Tao meledak, dan Kris pingsan ditempat.

"uh, kukira kau dicium oleh orang lain. tapi kenapa kau bisa mencium lantai Baby, hem?" Kris ngelus rambut Tao yang kini ngucek-ngucek mata lucu. *inget Tao masih pake boxer kuning, bercorak panda kecil kecil lagi minum susu*

"Xiumin-gege mendorongku" Tao natap Kris pake kedip kedip mata. Kris langsung naik tangga kelantai atas –pengen kekamar ChenMin-

"Gege, Xiumin-gege ada di kamar KaiSoo" Tao nunjuk kamar KaiSoo, Kris balik lagi turun tangga dan jalan cepet menuju kamar KaiSoo.

"YA KKAMJONG!" Xiumin, noel noel badan Jongin pake kaki. "IREONA!" teriaknya lagi.

* * *

"Xiumin-gege, Kyungsoo kenapa?" Luhan dateng langsung liat Kyungsoo yang masih biru –walau gak separah tadi-

Xiumin menoleh. "dia tertimpa tubuh makhluk hitam ini, YA KIM JONG IN! IREONA!" Xiumin nendang-nendang tubuh Jongin. Tak ada tanggapan. Xiumin curiga. 'jangan katakan anak ini mati karna lemparanku tadi' pikirnya.

Xiumin jongkok, ngedeketin kupingnya kehidung mancung Jongin. Tak ada suara deru napas. 'dia benar-benar mati?'

Ia menyentuh pelan urat nadi namja hitam itu. Masih ada tapi lambat. Xiumin bernapas lega.

"Hyung ada apa?" suara cempreng Jongdae yang baru aja bangun tidur menyapa telinga Xiumin. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Anio" Senyum manis Xiumin membuat semua member menatapnya horror. Bagaimana bisa Xiumin yang tadi dengan tidak berperasaannya menendang nendang tubuh Jongin dan sekarang ia tersenyum amat manis untuk suami berwajah kotaknya itu. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"YA XIUMIN-GEGE!" Kris teriak pake suara beratnya. Ia datang sambil bawa Tao ala Bridal Style.

Xiumin beralih menatap Kris yang berteriak kepadanya. Termasuk semua member yang ada disitu.

Kris bingung sendiri. "loh? kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" tanyanya masih gendong Tao.

"Kyungthoo-hyung tertinpa badan Kkamjong" semua member mengangguk.

"..." Kris Cuma ngangguk. Dan awkward moment dimulai.

"..."

"..."

"uhukh, uhukh!" Kyungsoo memecahkan suasana.

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun langsung mendekat disamping Luhan, ia membenarkan bantal Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie, ambilkan minum" perintah Luhan.

"Tao-hyung, ambilkan minum" Sehun malah nyuruh Tao. Kris natap Sehun tajam.

"YA, Sehunnie! Aku menyuruhmu!" The Luhan's Death Glare mode on (?) Sehun ngangguk jalan kedapur.

Di dapur, Sehun buru-buru ambil gelas, lewatin Lay ama Suho yang masih sibuk ama cemilan yang baru dibeli. Lay natap Sehun bingung.

"pelan-pelan Sehun, nanti airnya tumpah" jiwa keibuan keluar.

"kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? ada apa, oeh?" Suho ngedongak natap Sehun. Sehun nunduk natap Suho *poorSuho*

"Kyungthoo-hyung harus cepat-cepat di berikan minum" Sehun melesat pergi, membuat Lay dan Suho bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Lay natap suami angelicnya. Suho mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

"pelan-pelan minumnya, Kyungsoo" Xiumin menyodorkan air minum ke Kyungsoo yang sekarang terduduk di kasurnya. Semua member yang tadi ngeliatin doang akhirnya duduk mengelilingi Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin, ia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"bagaimana bisa si hitam mesum itu menindihmu seperti itu, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"entah, ia sempat berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidur kembali dan mendorongku sampai seperti itu" semua member mengangguk.

"untung saja ada Xiumin-hyung, kalau tidak Kyungsoo su-"

"YA KYUNGSOO! KAU KENAPA, EOH?!"

'NGEKH'

Lay dateng narik Suho, jalan kecepatan ampe gak sadar nginjek Jongin yang ngegeletak gak ada yang ngurus. *WOY NTU ANAK PINGSAN MBAK BROH MAS BROH TOLONGIN NAPE APPA GUE NTUU!*

"EH? Jongin, kenapa dia ada dibawah?" Suho mandang Jongin sekilas sebelum ditarik ama Lay lagi.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku! Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jadi seperti ini?!" Lay mulai cerewet.

"Ia tertimpa-"

"MWO?! TERTIMPA?! Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Yi-yixing, dia su-"

"APA?! Kau cedera tidak?! Kyungsoo babymu tak apa-apa kan?!"

"Yixi-"

"Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit se-"

"YA ZANG YI XING!" Luhan teriak tepat di telinga Lay. Sekarang giliran telinga Lay yang berdengung.

"bisa kau tenang sedikit? Kyungsoo tak apa-apa, ia hanya tertimpa tubuh Jongin, babynya juga tidak apa-apa, kau tak usah berlebihan seperti itu"

"ya, Lay-hyung, aku tak apa-apa" Kyungsoo tersenyum memamerkan senyum hatinya.

"yasudah kalau begitu, kau istirahat, aku akan buatkan sarapan dulu" Lay tersenyum, Suho kelepek-kelepek kayak orang gila. Mereka berdua ngacir kedapur lagi.

"yasudah, aku dan Taozi mau keluar dulu, istirahat yang banyak ya Kyungsoo" Kris masih gendong Tao ala Bridal Style ikut ngacir keluar kamar KaiSoo, di sambung ama ChenMin yang beralasan ingin beli bakpau bebek buat Kyungsoo makan. Dan jangan lupa HunHan yang ikut ngacir keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah semuanya keluar dari kamarnya sedangkan Kim Jong In ia masih tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Kyungsoo melirik suaminya itu, dan setelahnya mencoba untuk berdiri dengan benar dan mengangkat tubuh besar itu ke atas kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut dan setelahnya tersenyum sebari menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut coklat Jongin. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Baby kita sepertinya akan tampan, seperti dirimu Jonginnie~" Kyungsoo mengecup pelan jidat suaminya itu dan setelahnya mencium sekilas bibir tebal yang menurutnya amat sexy itu –walaupun tetap lebih sexy miliknya-

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju luar kamar, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin kekamar mandi sekarang.

* * *

"sarapan sudah siap!" Lay berteriak sedikit, memberi tahu semua member agar berkumpul ke ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan masing-masing.

Xiumin dan Chen yang tadi sibuk rebutan Bakpau, Tao yang sibuk ngumpet buat ngejutin gegenya, Sehun yang minta telinganya dibersihin sama Luhan, dan Baekhyun yang ribet bangunin Chanyeol suaminya yang belom bangun-bangun.

Keadaan dorm EXO saat ini terlihat amat amat normal.

"bubur? untuk siapa Hyung?" Chen menatap wajah Lay yang tersenyum, Suho kelepek-kelepek lagi.

"untuk Kyungsoo, ia harus makan bubur untuk sementara, sampai tubuhnya sehat lagi"

"untukku?" Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tersenyum dan dengan cepat duduk di salah satu bangku.

"makan yang banyak, biar babymu makin sehat" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Araseo, Hyung"

Semua member duduk di kursi masing-masing, berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Kyungsoo yang makan sendiri karna Jongin suami kulit tannya masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"gomawo atas makanannya, Hyung. Aku ke kamar sebentar" Semua menatap Kyungsoo yang makan –sangat- cepat hari ini wajah manisnya terlihat lebih cerah dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu mengambil beberapa roti bakar dan menoleskan sedikit selai coklat.

"untuk Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan, Ia menuang susu putih ke gelas besar bergambar Pororo yang bername tag Kim Jong In.

"aku duluan" Kyungsoo melesat pergi kekamarnya, meninggalkan semua member yang masih melahap makanan di piringnya.

"Kapan kau perhatian seperti itu padaku, Baekkie?" Chanyeol meneguk susu setelahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah, dan menatap wajah 'habis bangun tidur' di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mempunyai istri seperti Kyungsoo?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengunyah rotinya.

Semua member terdiam menatap kedua sejoli yang diperkirakan akan bertengkar itu.

"iya, dia sangat perhatian pada suaminya" Chanyeol sekilas melirik istri ber-eyelinernya.

"kalau begitu, kau rebut saja Kyungsoo dari Jongin, dan nikahi dia" Baekhyun masih mengunyah, Chanyeol berhenti meminum susunya, semua member menjatuhkan semua rotinya.

Chanyeol mencoba tenang. Ia kembali mengunyah rotinya. "bukan begitu maksudku, aku lebih suka dirimu dibanding Kyungsoo. Hanya saja kau terlalu cuek Baekkie, padahal aku selalu memanjakanmu"

Baekhyun, mengoleskan lagi selai strowbery di rotinya. "cuek?" ia memakan rotinya dan melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"iya cuek, sangat sangat cuek" Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya dengan dinding gelas. Bibirnya belopotan susu.

"araseo, aku harus perhatian seperti Kyungsoo,eoh?" Baekhyun membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu. Lalu menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh gelas susunya. "iya, tapi tetaplah jadi-"

Baekhyun menjilat sisa susu di ujung bibir Chanyeol dan mengambil gelas susu miliknya.

"-dirimu"

Chanyeol gemetaran, Kris nutupin mata Tao, Luhan nyumpel mulut Sehun, Chen nepuk nepuk pipi Xiumin, dan Lay ngeremes paha Suho.

'Dia benar-benar Baekhyun, kan?'

* * *

Kyungsoo berlahan memasuki kamarnya, setelahnya ia disuguhi pemandangan suaminya yang maish tertidur, tapi kali ini ia telanjang dada.

'sejak kapan ia membuka pakaiannya?'

Kyungsoo menaruh roti dan susu di meja nakas, lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin perlahan.

"Jonginnie~ ireona" Jongin menggeliat, berlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"cepat kau makan sarapanmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menatap suaminya yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan tersenyum padanya. *ecie Nami jadi merinding~

"gomawo, Kyunggie.. tapi, aku ingin kau menyuapiku" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"baiklah, aaa..." Jongin melahatp roti selainya, dan setelahnya meneguk susu putih kesukaannya, dan mereka melakukan itu berkali kali.

"aah, gomawo Kyunggie, kau memang istri yang baik. Saranghae" Jongin mengecup jidat turun pipi turun hidung dan berhenti di bibir.

"Nado" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah perasaannya kali ini benar-benar tenang dan damai. Mungkin bawaan Bayi.

"ayo keluar Jonginnie, aku ingin jalan jalan keluar. Temani aku ne? emm, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku mencuci piring" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali ditemi oleh suaminya itu.

"araseo-araseo baby~" Jongin bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Baekkie, aku ingin susu strowberry milikmu" Chanyeol nyengir natap Baekhyun yang lagi susah payah bawa berbagai cemilan dari kulkas *oh jadi mereka, dalam dua hari kulkas di dorm udah abis kekures*

"engg, ini Yeollie" Baekhyun menaruh satu kotak susu strawberry miliknya, dan langsung di ambil oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol. Mungkin karna perkataan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun memang rada risih jika di banding-bandingkan.

"gomawo Baekkie" Chanyeol ngecup pipi Baekhyun.

"YA JONGDAE! Acaranya mau di mulai!"

"Sudah kubilang, Hyung acara yang itu tidak menarik"

"Itu menurutmu, bukan aku! cepat ganti channelnya!"

"Anio!"

Chen Xiumin selalu seperti ini, tak ada yang berubah.

"gwiyeomi!" Sehun berteriak imut, membuat Luhan memunculkan sedikit noda merah muda di pipinya.

"aku imut, iya kan Luhannie~" Luhan menunduk.

"Luhannie?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang menunduk jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Luhannie, waeyo?" Luhan tampak malu, ah ini memang salahnya yang menyuruh Sehun untuk bertaruh siapa yang paling imut jika Gwiyeomi. Ah Luhan sudah tak tahan.

"anio, ka..kau imut Sehunnie" Luhan masih menunduk.

"hehe, gomawo Luhannie~" Sehun cium jidat Luhan. Luhan meledak.

"Aku akan dandani ACE, dan gege dandani pandaku yah"

"baiklah" Kris meraih dua pasang panda di kamar mereka, dan membawa beberapa pakaian ACE dan aksesorisnya. Sedangkan Tao sedang sibuk memilih milih pakaian yang bagus untuk ACE kesayangan suaminya itu.

"Gege, ingat pandaku jangan sampai kotor"

"eraseo, kau juga ACE jangan sampai kenapa-napa"

Keduanya sibuk melanjutkan acara mereka di dunia mereka sendiri.

"AKH! menyebalkan, apa nama kuncinya?!"Lay marah-marah menatap ponselnya.

"bukankah kau baru saja mengganti nama kunci, Yixing?" Suho mendekat melihat layar ponsel istrinya itu.

"iya, tapi aku lupa lagi namanya. Haruskah aku ganti kartu lagi?"

"Kau akan kerepotan sendiri jika ganti kartu"

"tapi, kalau seperti ini jadinya, ponselku tak akan bisa terpakai"

"coba kau ingat-ingat lagi"

"engggh, aku tak bisa Joonmyun"

"coba kau ulangi ini, ini..."

SuLay tetaplah Sulay.

Ya seperti keadaan sekitar, semua couple lagi sibuk sendiri-sendiri, termasuk KaiSoo yang baru keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, dan melewati SuLay dan TaoRis.

"Kau tak usah mencuci piringnya Kyungsoo, cukup taruh saja" Lay menatap Kyungsoo.

"aku akan mencucinya, Hyung tak apa-apa kok" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Kai?" Kris menatap Jongin yang baru saja keluar kamar.

"sadar?" Jongin menatap Kris yang masih sibuk sama panda.

"iya, tadi kau sempat pingsan" Kris masih sibuk.

"pingsan?" Jongin mengingat sesuatu dan setelahnya...

"Kai? kau tak apa-apa?" Tao menatap Jongin yang bengong sendiri. Jongin tersadar dan bergidik ngeri.

"ah, aku baik baik saja" Jongin berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada, di dapur.

Jongin berlahan berjalan menuju dapur, dan tepat satu langkah lagi ia berhenti. Ia menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali mengingat sesuatu, 'AKH! tidak lagi!' racaunya dalam hati.

Ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Jongin mendongak.

"Ah iya Kyunggie" hendak kakinya mau melangkah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan tak sengaja mendorongnya masuk kedalam dapur.

"HOAAAA!" Teriak Jongin langsung loncat dan kembali menapak lantai ruang makan.

"ah, mian Kai" Chanyeol langsung pergi.

"Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo kembali memanggil.

"ah iya,Kyunggie. Aku akan menemanimu" Jongin tersenyum dan berlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan, dia kembali ingat sesuatu.

"OAA!" 'DUG' 'BUK' Jongin jatuh dilantai dapur.

"MWOO!" Jongin langsung bangun dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Mian Kyunggie aku tak bisa menemanimu cuci piring" Jongin lari ngebirit-birit ninggalin Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat sikapnya.

"ada apa dengannya?"

**TBC**

Anyeong! sebelumnya mianhe! Nami lama Update, ya kalian tau apa alasan Nami lama Update, kalian salahkan saja feel humor yang susah buat dateng ke otak Nami, tapi Nami tetep berusaha buat lanjut ni panpik. Oh ya, kayaknya panpik ini bakal abis satu chapter atau dua chapter lagi, karna Nami udah mulai sibuk buat nyiapin UN –yang sebenernya masih jauh- sama segala gala ujian praktek. Yaudah ntu aja yang mau Nami kasih tau, Ah lupa lagi, kali ini Nami gak bales Review ya, Mianhe~ mungkin chapter depan Nami baru bales. Jangan bosen bosen buat review yah~ Arigatougozaimasu!


End file.
